Coco Bandicoot
Coco Bandicoot (ココ・バンディクー in Japanese) is a major character in the Crash Bandicoot series and is the highly intelligent and spirited younger sister of Crash Bandicoot. She often aids her big brother by building gadgets ideal for the situation or even tagging along with him in his journeys, using self-taught martial arts to defend herself. She first appeared in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Her first appearance as a playable character was in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Since then, she has appeared in every Crash game. Just as her brother was, Coco was an ordinary Bandicoot until she was taken from the jungle and genetically enhanced by Doctor Nitrus Brio to help Crash defeat Neo Cortex. It is unknown how she came to live with Crash afterwards as she was not seen in the first game stating how Crash and Tawna were created. History Naughty Dog Era 'Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back' Coco is first seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back living on N. Sanity Island with Crash. One day, when the battery for her laptop runs out, she sends Crash off to find a replacement battery for her. When Coco discovers that Crash is gathering crystals for Cortex, she becomes suspicious of Cortex and decides to hack into his computer to see what he's really up to. What she finds are detailed schematics for an improved Cortex Vortex and a suspicious-looking space station. She learns of Cortex's real plan, just as Crash has gathered all the crystals, and reveals Cortex's intentions to Crash before he can give the crystals to Cortex. She appears beside N. Brio and her brother when they are blowing up the Cortex Vortex. 'Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped' In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (in which she is a playable character), Coco is called upon by Aku Aku to use Doctor Nefarious Tropy's Time Twister Machine and gather the powerful crystals in their original places before Cortex does so. Coco helps by gathering the crystals in 17th century China, the 18th century Pacific Ocean, and World War I Europe. She is also responsible for the defeat of Doctor N. Gin on the moon, with her new pet tiger, Pura, assisting her. Traveller's Tales Era 'Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex' In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Coco activates a new portal chamber she created for Crash to use when the Elementals wreak havoc on Earth. She helps Crash gather the power crystals needed to stop the Elementals by collecting them in a tsunami-ravaged Asia and an avalanche zone. She also stops an armada of Cortex's space stations from striking Earth. Near the end, she helps Crash and Crunch escape from Cortex's malfunctioning space station. 'Crash Twinsanity' In Crash Twinsanity, Coco is ambushed by Doctor Neo Cortex in order to lure Crash into a trap. Many moments later, Coco believes that Cortex kidnapped Crash, and travels to the Iceberg Lab to confront him. With a swift kick, she attacks Cortex and sends the Power Crystals he was holding flying into the Psychetron. The resulting chain reaction leaves Coco unconscious until the end of the game. Due to a glitch, Crash will be hurt if he touches her while she's paralyzed. In an earlier version of the game, Coco was to have a much larger role, helping Crash and Cortex gain access to the Airship by hacking into the security system of Cortex's old castle in stages that parodied the Matrix series. Additionally, a deleted level named "Gone a Bit Coco" would see Cortex traveling into Coco's Brainovial Hyperbarium through a malfunction in the Psychetron, encountering many "pastel-colored horrors". Radical Entertainment Era 'Crash of the Titans' In Crash of the Titans, Coco is in the intro where she is seen with a device to recycle butter. She is captured by Dr. Neo Cortex's airship and is taken to Cortex Castle. When Nina replaces her uncle, Dr. Neo Cortex, Nina has Coco brainwashed and is forced to finish the Doominator. As you can see, Coco looks more like a teen in this game. She ends up completing the Doominator, but is rescued by Crash and is able to stop it at the end of the game. She eats pancakes with Crash and Crunch in celebration at the end of the game (hence Crash saying "Pancakes!"). When the Doominator crashes down on Wumpa Island, she cares more about her stuff. 'Crash: Mind Over Mutant' Coco is a playable character in the cooperation mode of the Wii and Xbox 360 versions of Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Because her animations would take up too much memory in the PlayStation 2 version of the game, she is replaced by Carbon Crash, a white version of Crash Bandicoot. At the beginning of the game, Coco converts the Doominator's eye into an entertainment system. After seeing an infomercial advertising the "NV", a do-anything personal digital assistant, she receives an NV along with Crunch and quickly becomes addicted. Soon enough, the NV transforms her into a ferocious beast who tries to destroy Crash using a giant basketball-launching machine. After being defeated and informed (to her disappointment) that the NV had a negative influence on her, she uses the Doominator's eye to access Cortex's blog and learn what Cortex is planning. She is accessible as the second player's character from that point on. Coco has one other available skin that can be worn by accessing the chest inside of Crash's house. This other skin is the same clothing from Crash of the Titans (minus the headband) and her hair is in a pony tail. Carbon Crash is also one of Coco's skins. Other Games 'Crash Team Racing' Coco is one of the playable racers in the game. In adventure mode, she can be selected to stop Nitros Oxide from conquering the world. 'Crash Bash' Serving on Aku Aku's team, Coco, alongside Crash, Tiny Tiger and Dingodile, must defeat Uka Uka's team in a series of challenges to prevent them from conquering the world. 'Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure (XS)' After the world was shrunk by Neo Cortex's Planet Minimiser, Coco believed she could reverse the Minimiser's effects if she had enough Power Crystals in her possession. Crash eventually gathered enough Crystals and Coco restored the planet back to normal size just after Cortex's defeat. 'Crash Bandicoot: N. Tranced' Coco is captured alongside Crunch and Fake Crash by Dr. Nefarious Tropy and brainwashed by N. Trance to aid the villains in their plans for world domination. During his adventure to save his allies, Crash is forced to fight Coco and her mech in an aerial battle. After Coco is defeated, she snaps out of her hypnotic trance and thanks Crash for saving her. Coco is then playable in certain levels of the game, and after N. Tropy's defeat, She joined the other heroes to take a celebratory photograph. 'Crash Nitro Kart' Coco served as one of the playable racers on Crash's team. In adventure mode, Coco and her teammates are captured by Emperor Velo to serve as contestants in his intergalactic racing tournament. 'Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage' In this crossover game, Coco is a supporting character and NPC. She helps Crash locate Spyro’s nemesis Ripto and hosted some minigames. 'Crash Tag Team Racing' Coco again served as one of the game’s playable drivers. In story mode, Coco is a quest NPC and aids Ebenezer Von Clutch in locating the theft that stole his black heart power gem. 'Crash Boom Bang' Coco is one of the playable characters who aid The Viscount in his search for the wish-granting Super Big Power Crystal. 'Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy' In this remastered compilation of the first three Crash Bandicoot games, Coco managed to use her laptop to hack into N. Tropy’s Time Twister (from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) and use it to travel back in time and aid Crash in the past when she’s not helping him in the present, thus making her playable in all three games. However, Coco cannot access almost any boss levels or any of Crash’s underwater, vehicle, and animal riding levels. Gallery Crash_Bandicoot_3_Warped_Coco_Bandicoot_Pura.png|Coco and Pura. coco and crash.png coco and pura.jpg Coco saving crunch.jpg Coco in Crash Nitro Kart.jpg Coco Paralyzed.jpg MindOverMutantCoco.png Titans_Coco_Bandicoot.png Coco in CTTR.jpg Cocobandicoot.png Cocolaptop.png|Coco in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Crash_2-3_Coco_Bandicoot.png|Coco in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped!. Coco_in_her_kart.jpg|Coco in Crash Team Racing. Coco3.png|Coco with Polar in Crash Bash. Coco_CBTWOC.png|Coco in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Coco_Bandicoot_Nitro_Kart.png|Coco in Crash Nitro Kart. Cocotwinsanity.png|Coco in Crash Twinsanity. Coco_Tag_Team_Racing.png|Coco in Crash Tag Team Racing. Crash_of_the_Titans_Coco_Bandicoot.png|Coco in Crash of the Titans. Crash_Mind_over_Mutant_Coco_Bandicoot.png|Coco in Crash Mind Over Mutant. CocoMOM.png|Coco in Crash Mind Over Mutant. CocoBandicootN.SaneTrilogyArtwork.png|Coco in Crash Bandicoot: N.Sane Trilogy. Coco_Bandicoot_Wrath_of_Cortex.png Coco_CNK.png Coco_Bandicoot_Twinsanity.png CocoBandicoot.png coco-bandicoot-crash-bandicoot-the-wrath-of-cortex-3.04.jpg Coco_Scooterartwork.jpg CocoDance.GIF|Coco dancing CocolaptopTrilogy.PNG|Coco on her Laptop CocoTrilogy.PNG CocoSelfie.PNG|Coco taking a selfie CocoJetski.PNG|Coco on her Jet-Ski Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Coco_Bandicoot.png|Coco in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Similar Heroes *Donatello (TMNT series) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Sidekick Category:Genius Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Pure Good Category:Damsel in distress Category:Inconclusive Category:Athletic Category:Martial Artists Category:Mutants Category:Speedsters Category:Normal Badass Category:Global Protection Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Creation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Manga Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time-Travellers Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Vehicular Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Fighter Category:Femme Fatale Category:Big Good Category:Ingenue Category:Master Combatants Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tomboys Category:Orphans